


Testement: The Clouds of War

by jag1445



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jag1445/pseuds/jag1445
Summary: This is currently a test to see if anyone would be interested in the creation of a story(s) involving this universe.  This is a completely original work but it does pull inspiration from other series.  I would appreciate any thoughts or suggestions that any of you may have.  The general description of the universe and a major character has been posted and is the prologue for the whole story.  Everything in this story from the years, to the planet, and even the individual moths is unique and original.  The era this is in is modern/post modern. This series will involved everything from romance, war, drama and comedy.  This character just has a dark aspect to him, there will be light sides to the story.  This is also a rather mature work so do not expect me to keep it all sunshine and roses here.  As of now I have no set limit to pages or chapters, just going until I feel its done.  Could turn this into a series.  This is also my first work so give me a little leeway.NOTE: This is an original work and as such it will NOT include any characters from other stories for crossovers.  Sorry guys.





	

**Prologue**

* * *

 

1, Janova, 50 Post-Activation (PA)

* * *

 

            Today’s the ‘big celebration’.  Fifty years since the Activation.  A Half century since the Wells came online.  People are partying in the streets, launching fireworks, and cheering like a bunch of lunatics.  What a bunch of fucking ignorant assholes, celebrating something that destroyed the lives of millions and still threatening them today.  Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away.  You don’t even know the whole story yet.  Let’s start from the beginning.

            My name is Benjamin Horace O’Hare, I’m know by Ben to most of my friends and that drunk asshole to everyone else.  I wasn’t always like this, I had a life, a family, but that was a long time ago.  I was born in the old era, ten years before the Activation.  I was born and raised on an old farm outside a small town in the then nation-state of Thera.  I had a good childhood, loving father and mother, a cute baby sister, and a strong older brother who meant the world to me.  Those were the best memories of my life.  Then the Wells came online.

            No one is sure what cause the Wells to suddenly flip the switch and turn on, but it sent shock waves across the planet and turned everything upside down.  The Wells were part of the ruins of some ancient nation, the Oblatons which means forgotten in the old tongue, that had spanned across the planet thousands of years ago and vanished without a trace.  We thought they were a primitive city-building people.  We couldn’t be more wrong.  Beneath the stones of their cities were the colossal metal towers of the Wells.  Towering over a mile tall they are a sight to behold.  Thera’s ruins had one of the six Wells that were scattered across the planet and upon its Activation the whole nation shook.   No one was hurt or injured save the lake that was erased from the map and replaced with a Well.  At first the world was unsure of what to do and how to handle it, everyone bickered and argued over what to do with it.  Typical politicians.  Well, the damn eggheads decided to do a little exploration and discovered that the Wells were producing a massive amount of power from an unknown and seemingly infinite source.  They also found lots of new technologies miles ahead of what we had at the time.  Well, that bickering turned into a full on firefight real quick the moment those scientist said ‘infinite power’.  Fucking idiots.

            Within a year the first bullets started flying and nations who had been allies turned on each other for the Wells.  Smaller nations like Thera didn’t stand a chance.  A year after the Activation Thera had fallen, its cities in ruins and land set ablaze.  My Mother and brother were killed and my Father, Sister, and Myself all fled north to the nation of Ather and then across the border to the United Star Union where we had relatives.  When the Activation Wars, as they became later know, finally reached the Union I was 18 years old and ready for some payback.  I was a damn fool.   I enlisted with the Union Army and was sent to the fight.  The new technology had changed the name of war from bullets and bombs to railguns and lasers.  War had always been hell, but this was a new breed bigger and meaner than any that had come before it.  I fought in that war for five years before I had to leave to front.  Re-enlisted for a second tour for some fucking reason and got my right arm vaporized by a railgun two days back in the field.  I was stuck in a hospital for a year.

            After that the wars were on and off with me stuck on the sidelines.  No one needs a one-armed grunt taking up space on the front lines.  The war would finally stop in 34 PA and the Union entered a state of peace, though the rest of the world would need to wait another five years for that same peace.  Millions had died in the fight, and for what?  So some greedy government to lay claim to the power instead of dividing it up?  Selfish bastards.  Sure they play it off with our advances in technology like the Ather Engine and light-lanes, but that will never cover the loss.

            Sure, today may be a celebration for some but for most it’s a day of that hellish memory of when the world we knew died and was replaced with this new twisted one.  What’s more this ‘Peace’ may be coming to an abrupt end with the six power blocks now at each others throats.  The worst part, which bothers me the most, is that we have no idea what the Wells are, how they were built, and how they came online.  The world keeps changing and throwing us into chaos in the process.

 

Question is, what’s next?

 

* * *

 

Feedback of any sort is greatly appreciated!

(Also still getting used to the formatting here so I apologize for the appearance!)

 


End file.
